Jericho Fluffle
Jericho is a human character who has pledged his loyalty to Titus- acting as a worshiper of sorts and wishing to see Titus emerge as "the new Satan". He was Natalie's boyfriend for a brief period of time, and since then has frequently appeared throughout the Titus arc as an antagonist towards Satan and Natalie. Personality Jericho displays blatant sadistic tendencies, showing pleasure at the idea of Titus fighting or hurting others, and even showing mild joy when being beaten by Satan because of his evil nature showing through. He appears to have no concern for anyone besides Titus, including his family and fake friends. Plot: Jericho first appeared in an update in which Natalie, Satan, and their friends were at an outing, and Jericho was caught staring at Natalie from a hot dog stand. After she was encouraged by her friends, Natalie approached Jericho and the two struck up a flirtatious conversation. Jericho ended up asking her on a date, and informed Titus by phone immediately afterwards. On the date, the two appeared to be off to a rocky start, Natalie's bubbly and talkative personality clashing with Jericho's blatant disinterest in her. After the first initial awkward conversation, Jericho brings up Satan, expressing interest in meeting him. Natalie agrees, and talks Satan into meeting Jericho, where Jericho displays immense joy at being acquainted with Satan, who he appears to perceive as just being "Stan". Despite Jericho's friendliness towards Satan, the latter expresses outward disinterest and even disgust towards Jericho, and their following meetings are brief and curt, and Jericho continually feeds Satan's suspicions through mischievous glances. During one particular meeting, Satan confronts Jericho and interrogates him on his motivations. Jericho reveals that he is not at all interested in Natalie, but in fact used her to get closer to Satan, and in turn, says that he is aware of Satan's identity and his contract with Natalie. Jericho then mentions his admiration for Titus, who he calls "The Dark Lord", and is humored by the memory of Natalie's violent run in with Titus. This greatly upsets Satan, who punches Jericho in the face and threatens him, until Natalie finds the two of them, shocked. Jericho's demeanor immediately switches to that of an innocent and friendly victim, warping her perception of Satan's protection of her into a mindless and jealous attack towards Jericho. Jericho leaves with Natalie, convincing her that he is bringing her to some of his family for a "unbiased third party who can give an outside opinion". This third party turns out to be Titus, and after a brief introduction, Natalie realizes that Satan was right to mistrust Jericho, and attacks him immediately. Later, while Satan searches for Natalie after she was kidnapped, he comes across Jericho's home, and confronts him in his "Stan". After being exposed to both Satan and Natalie, Jericho appears to have no problem expressing apathy and hatred towards the two, saying that they can "burn to a crisp", and proceeds to kick Satan out of his house. Jericho is later seen with Titus when taking Archangel Uriel out of the warehouse to release God's Light onto a nearby town. As time progresses, Jericho grows impatient with the lack of action in the warehouse where they keep Natalie, and traps her in her room to "play a game". This game is a warped version of the icebreaker "Two truths and a lie", but called "Two lies and a truth". He gives her the choices that Titus sent worshipers to hurt her father, that the kidnapping plan was Jericho's idea but it backfired on him, and that Titus was aiming to get into Heaven. He laughs and tells her that all three are lies, expressing that he would never really tell her the truth. Moments later, Jericho is caught by Titus, having carved a bloody message into her skin, reading "You're late", as a message to Satan. Upon being caught, Jericho is struck in the face by Titus, and then left to face an infuriated Satan. Jericho makes a small amount of protest before being struck in the head, mouth, and ribs, before Natalie interferes, defending Jericho from the unmerciful hands of the forces of Hell. Jericho is surprisingly angered by her act of kindness, using vulgarity to try and repel her. He exclaims that he wants to see Titus and Satan fight, and witness the end of the world for himself, and does not want Natalie to get in the way of that. Jericho then proceeds to tell the story of his past, growing up in a highly religious home with loving parents, and feeling hatred for both them and the people in his church. In addition, he faked friendships with his peers in order to fit in, but never felt many strong emotions until he met Titus. He was entranced by Titus' brute force, and it is even implied that he engaged in masturbation at the thought of it. After using her contract to restrict Hell, Jericho scoffs at Natalie, saying that such a thing was a waste of a wish. After Satan and Natalie exit the site, not much is seen of Jericho, until he is found by Archangels Gabriel and Michael, and as usual, expresses disgust at their concern. Relationships: * Natalie McAllister: Jericho originally expressed romantic interest in Natalie, but it was later revealed that he never had feelings for her to begin with, and was only faking feelings to be closer to Satan. He does articulate that he feels hatred towards her, and in return, Natalie not only dislikes Jericho, but learns from him that not all people are inherently good at heart. * Titus: Jericho openly worships Titus as the new Satan, and shows the closest thing to love towards him. Jericho is loyal and submissive towards Titus, eager to see a catalyst to the apocalypse. * Satan: Satan and Jericho have had a mutual hatred for each other from the very beginning, though Jericho masked it at first to keep up with his disguise for Natalie. They have had multiple occasions of Satan inflicting violence on Jericho, and Jericho provoking said actions verbally. * Mr. and Mrs. Fluffle: Not much is shown about Jericho's parents except that he appears to have no positive feelings towards them, calling them "bible-thumpers". Despite his personality, it is shown that Mr. and Mrs. Fluffle love their son dearly, having photos of him all over the house, and being eager for him to make friends. Trivia: * The contributor for the life of him is unable to remember what Jericho's last name. * Jericho's height is 5'7'' Gallery: Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male